The Whole Nine Bites
by Metalichking
Summary: Just somthing I put together over the long weekend that I thourght I would post on here its the first thing I have ever put on a site like this. Its only set in the left 4 Dead universe might add the survivors later. will develop into OcxOc later on
1. Chapter 1

**The Whole Nine Bites**

**Prolouge-The Deep Blue Blues**

**Graverly Hospital **

A sudden red light shone through the grime coated glass door as two shadowy figures where outlined by the ghostly moon light  
>"How long dose it take to pick a damn door" The taller and more muscled of the two men asked quietly to his companion who was picking the lock on the hospitals double doors<p>

He was a tall man with dark skin he was well muscled and trimmed and had the look of a weight lifter he had short cut brow hair deep blue eyes and thin lips and a crooked nose that had clearly been broken before, he wore a faded blue t-shirt splattered with white paint and plaster and a pair of equally faded black trousers and worn running shoes he was carrying an automatic Scar assult rifle with attached torch.

The second man stood up and looked at his companion with a smile

"Look Avery if you wanna smash the glass alert everything in the building thats fine but I don't wanna get eaten at this moment so shut up " the man replied.

He was tall but shorter than Avery he was also thin,with thick matted black hair that hung loosely around his face through which you could see a pair of odd eyes one blue and the other grey he had thin lips and a small rounded nose, He wore a posh waistcoat and equally fancy black suit pants he also had a pure black trilby set back on his black matted hair

"Well Lucent thats the best idea you have had today" Avery laughed as he used the but of his gun to smash open the glass and as he reached inside to open the door both men could hear running footsteps as five or six tall thin pasty faced individuals each coated in blood ran towards them and as they drew near Avery slammed the door open into the face of one of them causing it to fall back blood pouring from its nose and a shard of glass that had embeded itself into the creatures left eye socket and as this creature hit the floor avery pulled the trigger of his gun the autimatic fire chewing up the chest of the first who fell back with a gutteral scream and tore the arm clean off a second and as the three continued Lucent picked up his gun that he had put down to unlock the door it was a pump action shotgun which he pumped before sending the slug into the upper reaches of one of their attackers skulls completly destroying the whole upper right side of the things skull and causing razor sharp bone shards to lacerate the seconds face and as it stopped clutching at its face Lucent slammed the gun down upon its head and as he turned he saw the final one was upon him but before he could pull up his gun a final shot rang out and the one armed creature dropped and Lucent saw Avery holding a smoking barreld pistol and a grin

"Nice one " Lucent remarked as he prodded the fallen creature with his foot

"Yeah the infected are getting more and dangerous as time goes on" Avery said as he reloaded his gun and walked over to the counter where a woman lay slumped over the desk sevral wounds on her upper back and neck told the grusome tail of he final moments and as Avery pushed her off the desk onto the floor the part of Lucent's mind that once would have objected lay undisturbed as he had accepted that he would have to do things that he wasn't proud of in this new infected world.

"Hey this 'ere says there are some med supplies in the vaccination clinic" Avery stated as he held out a map to Lucent who took it and scanned it quickly

" A'right while I get the med's you try to get some power " Lucent said as he turned and began to walk towards a door that when he tried the handel was locked

" "Ere " Avery shouted as he tossed a blood stained set of keys to Lucent " There was a spare set"

Lucent caught the keys and unloced the door and slowly proceded up the stairs but as his flashlight reflected on a mirror at the end of the hall Lucent gasped as he saw not himself reflected but somthing with pale white skin and long blood stained claws and as he turned expecting to see it he found nothing and when he turned back to the mirror he just saw his own reflection Lucent stopped and mentally shook himself he was suffering from stress and lack of sleep he had just imagined it but as he moved forward he was more careful and when he reached the vaccination clinic he stopped rooted with fear as he looked at the door behind which he could hear faint crying

"Shit" He wispered to himself as he gently turned the door and pushed it open to reveal a girl sitting on the bed her pale skin and sharp claws instantly confirming his fears that she was one of them but he hoped as he saw the med packs on a table on the otherside of the clinic and as he walked up to them somthing caught his eye it was a small guilded picture frame and as he picked it up his heart missed a beat as he shone his torch onto the picture he could see himself and the people he had thourght the world had forgot his band mates and as he scratched the grime from the glass he read somthing that he had written a good three years ago "To Rika hope you enjoyed the show signed The Deep Blue blues" He smiled as he gently pocketed the photo he thourght the women this Rika had lost but all of his remembrance cost him as as the guilded frame hit the bottem of his pockets the lights suddenly clicked into life and then all Lucent could hear was the screaming of two people the infected women who had covered the gap between them in a second and his own as her Claw buried itself into his right side but as soon as it had happened it was over and he fell to his knee's clutching his side as he fell onto his back looking into the infected girls face where he throrght he saw remorse but then she ran for it as he heared footsteps on the metal stairs and the sound of gunshots

"Get the fuck away from him bitch" Avery yelled as he fired at her as she ran and he flung himself through the open door and ran to his fallen mortally wounded friend "Fuck me man your fucked pretty bad " he continued as he tore off Lucent's waist coat and stared at the deep wound

"looks like this was the last member of The Deep Blue Blue's last show huh" Lucent joked as he face whitened and he grimaced in pain and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo "Take this remember me man"

"Shit Lucent I 'nit leavin ya'll here "Avery said as he pulled Lucent to his feet

"Fuck man don't bother this time I really am going to the pain forged gates of heaven in hell huh" Lucent smiles as he was pulled up by Avery" Just leave me on the bed and go I ain't woth it"

Avery sniffed as he laid Lucent on the bed and stood up " Imma miss ya man" Avery wispered

"Same here " Lucent laughed as he lay still on the bed and watched Avery pickup the med's and walk towards the door and with one final gesture of farewell and his eyes full of tears Avery walked from the room and his last friend

Lucent looked out the window at the starry sky as he began to sing the lines of one of his bands songs "The stars go out on a sun filled dawn the pain has gone used all at last on the pain forged gates to heaven my last memoirs are singing to me as I walk through the gate into the lands of love not hate " And with a final breath his eyes closed and his breath stopped as Lucent slipped into what he thourght would be his final sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whole Nine Bites**

**Chapter 1- Which witch is Witch?**

**Graverly Hospital **

After what seemed like an age to him Lucent opened his eyes to two things, One that the wound in his side was already healing and two that he was awake at all and as he reached up he screamed as he looked as his hand or what had once been his hand but what was now his palm and all of his fingers had elongated into thin razor sharp claws he looked at his other hand to see that the same fate had befallen his second hand and suddenly he felt somthing well up behind his eyes and then he was crying his hands covering his face as he rocked back and forward sobbing as he thourght of Avery his friend who had left him all alone here left him at the time he needed him the most, Then he loooked upon the black trousers that he still wore and with a sudden snarle he began to hack and slah at them with his claws untill they where all but destroyed below his knee,s and as he looked upon his plae legs he thourght back to the witch that had got to him the look on her face as she looked at his blood and in that instance all blame for the one that had: gotten to him, had turned him, had infected him was gone he felt a sudden warmth to the girl but he dissmissed it as he gently pushed himself from the bed he began to walk to the door his arms wrapped tightly around him as he walked into the walkway outside the door, And as he looked down upon the atrium of the hospital he could see no signs of Avery except the ones that had fallen against him the somthing glinted and he turned to see the mirror that now had a crack down the center and with as he waled closer to it he saw that somthing was written in blood but not just any blood his own blood but then he stopped and thourght 'Wait my own blood how do I know that' But he knew it was his own and as he looked at his own reflection in his mirror he saw his usually round full face was now gaunt and sunken and his black matted hair was now white thin and wispy and seemed to stir in the slightest breeze that caused a shiver to run up his spine as he soon figured out he was cold and he wrapped his arms even tighter around him slef as he began to desend into the hospital atrium and as he waled over to the door which still lay open he wished he hadn't ripped off most of his trousers as he walked into the cold night and began his slow walk into Graverly

**Graverly **

As he walked Lucent soon realised that the other infected stayed away from him as he walked down the road his arms wrapped tightly around his blood stained shirt and soon he reached the limits of the city and as he walked down a back alley his legs gave out and he dropped to the floor and soon he was sobbing again rocking backwards and forwards as he began to think about that he was all alone and he sat crying in the alcove for sometime till his ears pricked as footsteps echoed down the alley he was crying in and he suddenly was alert pressed against the wall ans he smelled human flesh and licked his lips as the man picked his way through the street his gun held loosely as he walked down the street to the safe room that Lucent noticed was on the other side of the street but as the human grew closer Lucent's resolve weakened as he thourght to himself that he shouldn't harm this person as he was a human but the infected part of the brain called out that the man would only see him as an enemy and as this internal struggle raged inside Lucent the man had already walked past him and was almost at the safe room and as Lucent came out of his deep thourghts one of is claws scraped against the wall and the man turned as the scratching scraping sound echoed through the alley and suddenly the infected where all around them one of them got close to the man and grabbed on to his arm but as the man punched the infected in the face he dropped his shotgun and bolted for the door and slammed it into an infected ad he bolted it shut and suddenly Lucent wanted to get to him and just to see if he would shoot on sight at him and soon he was hacking his way through the crowd of infected at the door his sharp claws tearing through their flesh as each swipe added to the kill toll and Lucent neared the dooe and when he reached it he croutched against the wall around it yet so that he could not be seen as he tried to speak and as it crossed his mind he thourght 'Wait why would I be able to speek just cause I can still think human dosen't mean I can speak' but as he thourght this in a raspy voice that was not unlike his old he asked into the night

"Hello?" Lucent asked

There was a pause and the man replied "Hello who is there?"

"I am Lucent what about you?" Lucent asked again

"I am Samuel where are you I can't see yah" Sam replied

"Well I .. promise you won't shoot?" Lucent asked a hint of panic in his voice

"Just come out so I can see you" Sam replied

Lucent swallowed and walked into the door way and smiled at the man behind the door "Uhh..Hi"

"What the fuck your one of them get the hell away from me" Sam shouted as he backed away from the door

"No please I am not like them please just let me in" Lucent pleaded as he placed a hand against the door his claws scraping against the metal "Please?"

"Why should I" Sam asked as he walked back towards the door but not close enough that Lucent could reach him with his arm

Lucent looked around stumped about how he should react untill his eyes saw the gleam of chrome in the moon light and sith a smirk he walked over and akwardly picked up the gun and walked back to the door with a smirk "Well I have your gun" Lucent smirked as he held up the gun

"Fuck "the man swore as he checked his pockets and the room for any more weapons "Thats my only gun give it back " he continued

"Let me in and sure why not " Lucent smiled as he backed up to avoid getting the gun taken from his lose grip

Sam banged his head against the metal bars of the door as he spoke "Fine I will let you in just no trying to eat me ok?" Sam muttered as he un-bolted the door

Lucent smiled as he opened the door and entered the warmer safe room and smiled as he sat on the sofa and spread out laying the gun on the table as he smiles at Sam who just grimaced as he sat opposite the infected and as he took the gun from Lucent's grip and placed it by his side.


End file.
